


Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort

by YourFirstLastKiss



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sappy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFirstLastKiss/pseuds/YourFirstLastKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't really know how, but they love each other. It must be the small things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort

**Author's Note:**

> Was bored while my grandmother was shopping the other day and this is what came out. really based of Julie's amazing drawing of the two of them.
> 
> http://juliegris.tumblr.com/post/74417022961/joly-x-montparnasse-is-my-new-favorite-thing

It wasn’t hard to figure out; the dandy and the young doctor worked together like two rusty clogs in a clock. They fit well together, but rust, which could be translated as stubbornness, kept them from running smoothly together. Montparnasse was wild, flashy even. Joly, was simpler, and though the darker man enjoyed it, it sometimes was caused their troubles. The other times it was their friends. None of them really understood the attraction between the two, and often blamed it on the news of Joly’s ex having a baby with his girlfriend. But that had been two years ago.

 

Even Joly and Montparnasse didn’t understand what ever it was between them at times. They just knew it worked, and every time one tried walking away, their bond would bring them right back to each other. Joly’s favorite thing was when Mont would steal his glasses when he was obviously studying too hard, and then make him chase him through their shared flat in order to get them back. They would always end up falling over some piece of furniture in a fit of giggles, and that would only lead to sweet kisses that made them both forget about the school books lying on the kitchen table.

 

Joly enjoyed watching the other man sleep after they made love. Montparnasse would bury his face into the pillows, his dark hair fanning out around him and making a gentle halo. Joly would smile to himself and twine the dark tresses around his fingers and watch Montparnasse’s face change as he dreamed. He told himself it was about them but who was sure; Mont never told him what he dreamt of.

 

Except once, it was new years and they had crawled their way out to their balcony after far too many drinks. Normally, Montparnasse had a good hold on his words when he had drink in his system, but that night, he confessed of traveling. Of not having to worry about his job, another thing he rarely talked about, or the bills or anything at all. It might have been the first time Joly ever saw him at peace with himself, the images of far away lands showing on his relaxed features. But he quickly caught himself and muttered a gentle, “You’d come with me of course,” and a faint blush filled his normally pale cheeks. Joly just smiled and kissed his cold lips. That had to have been the moment where he fell in love; no other time really could explain it. And though he tried to find other moments, something more exciting and romantic, but he never could. When he told the story, he left out the Montparnasse’s dreams, knowing he’d be too embarrassed to ever face the world again. But he explained the softness in his voice, the sparkle in his eyes, the small up curve of his full, pink lips, the human side of him.

 

And that’s when their friends understood. It was the night of their engagement party that they saw how the dandy looked at Joly, how he always looked star struck or in aw of even his sneeze. They had heard a few of their fights and knew exactly how it was hard on them to live the way they do. But they make it work, and there’s one thing that certain. Joly still loves him, and Montparnasse loves him just a little bit more. 


End file.
